


Day 21 'Chat Noir Doll'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Flirty Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Marinette is cute and Chat agrees





	Day 21 'Chat Noir Doll'

Chat Noir tumbled through the trapdoor onto the bed underneath. 

 

He popped up to assess the room, and found it empty. 

 

He assumed the rooms resident was either in the restroom or getting food, so he looked around her room more.

 

He noticed a pile of dolls on the desk, then got an unpleasant Akuma flashback. 

 

‘Ladybug, Evillistraur, Lady Wifi’ He thought as he filtered through ‘'I could have sworn there was a Chat doll’

 

He was confused when he was unable to find it and he went on a quest to locate his mini-me. 

 

He searched around the room, all the drawers, every shelf, and came back empty handed. 

 

He eventually resigned his search and went back to the bed. 

 

When he sat down, he noticed a tiny bump in the sheets. Pulling back the covers, he was met with a surprising sight. 

 

It was his doll.

 

In her bed.

 

She slept with his doll. 

 

He let out a coo at the adorable image it left him and picked up the doll. 

 

Just then, he heard the trap door open and with it came the rooms owner. 

 

She smiled when she saw him but then was immediately drawn to the doll in his hands. When she realized what he must have figured out she blushed and fumbled up to get the doll back. 

 

“G-give me that” She stuttered, while Chat held it higher up, much too high for her shorter stature to reach “I-it's not what you think!” 

 

“Its adorable!” Chat teasing taunted. He finally gave her back the toy and she immediately grabbed it and cuddled it to her chest, shooting him a pout “Oh it's okay Princess, plus it's always good to know you have a little Chat to protect you when I can’t” He finished his remark with a wink and sprawled out on her bed. 

 

“Shut up” She muttered, sitting down next to him while attempting to hide her blush. 

 

“Well now that I am here” He fluttered out with a smirk “Maybe you want to cuddle the real thing’

 

Even he admits the pillow to the face was justified for that one.


End file.
